


The curse of Sleeping Beauty

by Arawynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Heartbreak, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: Jefferson’s in love with Storybrooke’s only bookshop owner. It seems to be a normal Tuesday, but when he enters the bookstore, he find’s Y/N – cursed with the curse of Sleeping Beauty. Will he be able to break it? Or is Regina going to win?





	The curse of Sleeping Beauty

_Jefferson was on the way to his favourite bookstore – which happened to be the only bookstore of Storybrooke. Just like every Tuesday afternoon. On Tuesday afternoons, Y/N the bookstore owner would read a story to the children. For about a year, the brunet had only watched this weekly event – simply because his Grace had attended every single time._

_A few weeks ago, Jefferson had entered the bookstore for the first time himself. It had been a particular bad day relating to his sanity and he had simply_ **needed**   _to be close to his daughter. No matter how. He couldn’t even remember getting into the store until Y/N had stood in front of him. She had offered him tea and cookies. The day had gone by quickly with pleasurable hours of small talk._

_Jefferson had started visiting more often, especially when he felt the madness get worse. Over the course of time, they had formed a friendship and the widower started helping out in the shop. Particularly with the preparations for the weekly reading event – making tea, cocoa and cookies. Though he never stayed for the event itself – seeing his daughter when she wouldn’t recognize him would be too much for his heart. And his sanity._

When Jefferson arrived at the bookstore this Tuesday, something felt off. Y/N didn’t greet him like usually when he entered the store. It was totally unlike her since Jefferson was the only one who came to her shop on Tuesdays at this time. When he saw a pair of legs poke out behind the register counter, he rushed forwards. Maybe Y/N was hurt and needed help? There was a light prickle on the brunet’s skin – he ignored it.

It  _was_  Y/N. She was laying there, obviously unconscious. Or probably worse. In a hurry, Jefferson checked her vital signs. Strong and steady to his relief. He also couldn’t see any injuries. Only a cup of tea and its spilled contents were laying close by. So at least it shouldn’t be anything too serious. The prickle got stronger. Something was wrong but Jefferson didn’t know what.

When Y/N didn’t wake up despite his best efforts, the brunet called an ambulance. They informed him that Sheriff Graham would be alerted as well. They arrived at almost the same time. While the paramedics took care of Y/N, Jefferson talked to the Sheriff. Not that he could tell him a lot about what had happened. Emma Swan, the Sheriff’s assistance meanwhile kept the growing curious crowd outside and tried to gather more information.

When Miss Swan called the Sheriff over to talk with a woman who might have seen something, Jefferson overheard a name that gave everything sense. In a weird, twisted way.

**_Mayor Mills_**.

Regina.  _The Evil Queen_. Jefferson wouldn’t be surprised if she had done something to cause Y/N harm – simply to hurt  _him_. The tingle he had felt while being with the bookstore owner might have been a sign that magic was involved. There were exactly 3 people in Storybrooke who remembered their lives in the Enchanted Forest. And as far as Jefferson knew, only Regina was still able to use magic in this realm.

* * *

As soon as the former Mad Hatter was allowed to leave, he rushed to the Mayor’s office. Regina was there and the fact that she seemed not at all startled by his sudden entrance told the brunet that she had expected him. “What did you do to her? And don’t tell me it’s nothing.”, Jefferson hissed. “Sleeping Beauty’s curse. She wasn’t suspicious of my tea – not even a second.”, the former Evil Queen answered incidentally. She didn’t even look up from her paperwork.

“So a kiss of love can break the curse.”, the portal jumper concluded. He spun around on his heel with a smile on his face. This was almost too easy. In the past Regina had been more resourceful but maybe that was due to the limitations of magic in this world. “A kiss of  _true_ love. And it has to be mutual.”, her voice cut through the air. Jefferson froze, with the door handle in his hand. Obviously he had underestimated Regina.

“And what happens if those requirements aren’t met?”, the Hatter asked stiffly and looked back at the dark haired woman. She had stopped writing and her signature evil grin had made an appearance. “She dies and the person who kissed her catches the curse like a virus. Like an  _illness_.” Jefferson’s heart dropped. He knew that he felt true love for Y/N, but what about her feelings? Did she feel the same? Or was there only friendship for her?

The brunet finally understood the full extent of Regina’s evil plan. She wanted him to doubt the amount of feelings Y/N had for him so he wouldn’t dare to risk a kiss. Afraid that it might kill her instead of breaking the curse. And as much as he hated to admit it – her plan  _worked_.

“By the way – you should hurry to get to her hospital room. Her Prince is on his way to ‘save’ her.”, Regina added, now again incidentally and while doing her work. Though there was still a smirk on her face. The portal jumper instantly dashed off. The success of his kiss might be doubtful but the Prince would definitely kill Y/N.

* * *

In Y/N’s hospital room, Jefferson barely managed to push the Prince away from her. “How dare you, peasant? I’m here to break the curse that was cast upon my Princess!”, he growled and attacked the portal jumper. The Prince managed to land a hit on his rips that knocked all the air out of his lungs. It left Jefferson unable to utter a single word – or to stop the other man from kissing Y/N. The curse took effect on him almost instantly. The Prince was out cold before he even hit the floor.

The effect on Y/N happened slower, but inevitable. Jefferson somehow managed to drag himself over to her bed. Unshed tears blurred his vision. “I…I’m sorry, Y/N. I should have protected you. I should have been faster, smarter, stronger. More attentive. I should have prevented this. There’s nobody but me to blame for your…situation.”, he whispered in a tearful voice.

Then, Jefferson slowly lowered his head. Brushed his lips along Y/N’s. It wasn’t even a full kiss, only a feather light touch to the corner of her mouth. He couldn’t continue living while Y/N died. The person who kept him sane after losing Grace and everything else he loved. Jefferson simply didn’t have the strength to deal with…anything. The whole situation. His lonely life in this realm. Watching his daughter who didn’t remember him. It was too much.

But…why was he still conscious? The Prince had been almost instantly affected by the curse. “Jefferson? What…? Where am I?”, asked the voice of Y/N. Tired and confused, but awake and very much alive! The portal jumper couldn’t stop himself from leaping at the bookstore owner to pull her in a close hug. Tears spilled in her neck while he cried from relief. Just cried and held her. He didn’t even notice the Prince wake up and disappear silently from the room.

“Jefferson…what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking a cup of tea in my store.”, Y/N finally asked. Jefferson retreated enough to look at her properly. A soft, lopsided smile appeared on his face. “I found you unconscious in your store and called the emergency service. I arrived maybe two minutes before you woke up. That’s everything I can tell you.”, he answered. She wouldn’t believe the truth. Not yet at least.

But he felt a lot better than he had in years. Because he knew it was mutual true love between him and Y/N. And Miss Swan had set the wheels in motion – which might end in the curse being lifted. Something bloomed in Jefferson he had deemed dead for years.

##  **_Hope._ **


End file.
